


Innocence and sleepiness

by jihunsbutt



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jungkook as bartender, M/M, Taehyung embarrassing himself, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background taekook - Freeform, i have never cringed this much while writing, jimin being an innocent prick, taehyung being jealous, this is really shitty, yoongi being the sleepy ass he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: Jungkook is a bartender. Taehyung and Jimin used to be best friends and Taehyung actually loved the younger pink haired boy. But after meeting the bartender, he dropped Jimin for a while and focused on getting Jungkook to notice him. Jimin used that time to get to know someone else; Min yoongi.+let me know if you want this to be rewritten with better grammar and/or become a longer story instead of this shitty small piece. (if so then please also say whether you want the chapters to be long or or short)





	Innocence and sleepiness

Jimin watched his boyfriend full of disbelief. He just found it so unreal that the boy he's always had a crush on, just said he would be his.

" **Are you serious? Like seriously? Did you really say yes? Really?** " 

Jimin rambled in te boys' face full excitement and innocence. " **Yes, yes, I said yes, alright?** "  

" **I just really can't believe it, Yoongi I love you so much** " Jimin almost yelled his words and let out a creepy chuckle after.

" **You say that as if you don't even mean it though** " taehyung grabbed his Gucci jacket off the chair and glared at yoongi. 

Jimin and Taehyung have always been together. Taehyung actually fell for the guy but after meeting Jungkook in a club, he always went to the club alone for one particular reason. Jungkook is bartender at the place and Taehyung had always tried to get the younger boy to notice him. He would make sexy faces in front of the bartender whenever he would order his drink and he would nonchalantly sit on the chair striking sexy poses. It made the younger boy laugh so he always felt as if his 'mission' was accomplished. 

" **You can't even get a man to notice you, don't you dare say I don't love the man who does actually notice me instead of me having to strike embarrassing poses in front of him** " yoongi said glaring at the younger boy. 

" **Are you saying you're only gonna date Jimin because he's easy?** " taehyung raised his voice not minding the formality. Taehyung was jealous at yoongi for stealing _his_ man. Jimin never really got along with anyone other than Taehyung, so him suddenly leaving Taehyung is for him quite difficult to get over.

Yoongi placed his hands on Jimin's waist and pulled him on his lap. He gave Jimin a tight backhug and glared at Taehyung while doing so. Jimin couldn't handle his touch and starting blushing and tried to hold in squeals.

" **Are you jealous, Taehyung? I know you've liked Jimin for a time too** "  Yoongi smirked and felt as if he just made a good move. Taehyung turned red and his eyes popped out. " **N-no! I like Jungkook n-not _him_!** " Taehyung stuttered. His words were lies and it was easy to know, he knows. Even a for year old wouldn't take it for truth. 

" **Sure Taehyung, just go back to that coconut head and embarrass yourself again** " Yoongi said savagely. " **I WAS ALREADY ON MY WAY** " Taehyung yelled and stuttered a bit. He sprinted towards the door and slammed it closed. 

Yoongi chuckled and gave Jimin a kiss in his neck. Thrills went through Jimin's spine and he could feel his stomach turning upside down. He smiled and turned around while still sitting on Yoongi's lap. He faced yoongi and gave him a kiss on his lips. Jimin quickly pulled back feeling embarrassed. 

" **Why did you pull away?** " Yoongi said feeling hurt. He pulled him down at his tie and pressed his lips back on Jimin's. He gave him a passionate kiss and moved his hands from Jimin's waist to his head. He stroke his hands through Jimin's pink soft hair. 

 

* * *

 

Taehyung showed his ID to the guard and then walked through the door. Lights rainbow colored flashed through the club but Taehyung ignored them. He only had eyes for the man standing behind the bar selling drinks. " **Hey** " Taehyung said using his low, deep voice. When the younger boy looked up, he quickly added a wink and bit his lip trying to sexy. 

Jungkook smiled and grabbed Taehyung's favorite drink off the shelf. He prepared the drink and then shoved it over the bar leaning unnecessary much forwards. He smelled like alcohol but it mixed with the cologne perfume he used just for Taehyung. " **Hey** " he softly said in Taehyung's ear. 

Taehyung smirked at the bartenders' moves. " **So, how is your friend, is he finally in a relationship with that other guy?** " jungkook asked him while pulling his sleeves up showing Taehyung his muscles and veins that popped out. " **I guess they are fine now, Jimin asked the other guy and now they are a thing** " Taehyung replied looking rather hurt. 

" **Did you love him? Jimin, I mean** " jungkook asked curiously. " **NO! I mean no, I actually love someone else** " Taehyung said not daring to look Jungkook in his eyes. " **Oh.. he must be really lucky then** " Jungkook scoffed. 

After a few more drinks and cocktails, Taehyung started to get really drunk. And he was clingy-drunk. He started stripping and loudly sang the songs playing in the club. Jungkook had the time of his life. He had never met someone who was drunk like Taehyung, who was hot like Taehyung,or who was embarrassing like Taehyung. Jungkook liked the man for a while actually. He just never told him. But aftervthat kiss they shared a few minutes ago, it became official for them too. 

**"Jeon Jungkook, I, Kim Taehyung, will accept you as my husband and will sincerely love you for the rest of my life"**

**"I, Jeon Jungkook, will accept you, Kim Taehyung as my wife and will life happily ever after and love you like my grandmother loves her flower-patterned scarf.**

The boys fooled around and had a toast. If only they'll remember it after waking up with a hangover. 


End file.
